dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satan
Satan is a demon and the only Diamaou to ever live. He was the son of a powerful Maou and younger half-brother of Lucifer. His most famous title, the Devil, was taken as the new name of his race after he died. Appearance Satan looks exactly like James except instead of black eyes, he has crimson red eyes. Personality TBA History Satan was born to as the child of Iblis, a low-class female demon, and Sheol, a power Maou of the Hell Faction, during the Underworld State War. During his teens he joined his father and brother, Lucifer, in the war, eventually becoming the Hell Faction’s new leader. He defeated all the other faction and united the Underworld under his rule. Satan later joined God in sealing 666 (Trihexa). Left exhausted, Lucifer had an assassin kill him. Powers & Abilities Flight: Being a demon, Satan can fly using his wings. Immense Demonic Power: As an original devil (demon), Satan is extremely powerful. He was the first Super Devil to come into existence. It was thought he inherited his powerful from his father, but in truth it was because he was the current Antichrist, born to destroy the current Underworld so that a new one could be made. Instead, he stopped the chaos by uniting it. He was the 2nd Most Power Existence, rivaled only by God. Unholy Light: A unique ability of the Satan clan. It’s a demonic version of holy light. With it Satan is capable of creating numerous dark light-based weapons such as spears, arrows and swords. Like Holy Light can cause severe damage to devils, Unholy Light can cause severe damage to angel/fallen angels.. Power of Darkness: Stated to be the most powerful of Satan’s powers. It creates a miasma of pure darkness that devours everything it touches. It can also be solidified to create a powerful physical attack that burns whatever it touches. * Dark Satanic Armor: The true form of Satan’s Power of Darkness. The darkness completely covers Satan’s body and solidifies to become as hard as dragon scales. The armor itself takes on a dragon-like form, with seven heads (six attacked to the sides). Each head has a crimson red jewel on it. It even has a pair of dragon wings. It increases both his physical and magical abilities up a level (High-class --> Ultimate-class --> Maou --> Daimaou) Holy Immunity: Satan’s trump card against God. As its names states, this ability makes it so that everything holy doesn’t work on Satan. In other words, God’s System is useless against him. Demonic Integration: Allows the user to take a portion of a devil’s demonic power and add it to his own, gaining any special abilities they might have. Be it inherited (example-Power of Destruction) for specially made (example-Kankara Formula). Shadow Body: Satan has acquired the ability to turn his body into a massless form. With it both physical and magical attacks simply pass right through him. Dragonification: Satan has the ability to transform any part of his body into that of a dragon by concentrating on that part. It increases his physical abilities to the extreme. Mark of Satan: The final power of Satan. It’s neither offensive nor defensive. Instead the mark is given to those that swear their undying loyalty to Satan. Those who has the mark can borrow some of Satan’s demonic power to increase their own abilities. Trivia * Satan's appearance is based on Kazehaya Kamito from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Satan Clan